


Comes with the Territory

by NachtGraves



Series: Tumblr Prompts [15]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Established Relationship, M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 12:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19020121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NachtGraves/pseuds/NachtGraves
Summary: Hajime storms into the Kuzuryuu estate angry and afraid, mostly angry. Underlings greet him, more than familiar with his presence, but they stand back, more than aware that anyone who gets in Hajime’s way will suffer, if not at the hands of Hajime himself, then by their leader.





	Comes with the Territory

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: a desperate kiss
> 
> Prompt me or hit me up on [tumblr](http://nachtgraves.tumblr.com)!

Hajime storms into the Kuzuryuu estate angry and afraid, mostly angry. Underlings greet him, more than familiar with his presence, but they stand back, more than aware that anyone who gets in Hajime’s way will suffer, if not at the hands of Hajime himself, then by their leader.

Hajime only speaks enough to ask for Fuyuhiko and is, fearfully, told that the young master just got home was in his room. There’s only one thing on Hajime’s mind and that is finding Fuyuhiko and seeing him with his own eyes.

And Fuyuhiko is there, blazer and fedora Hajime would usually make fun of discarded, in the middle of unbuttoning his shirt. He turns at Hajime’s loud entrance and annoyance at being interrupted turns into a half-formed grin that quickly melts into a frowns. “Hajime, what’s wrong?”

He’s still angry, can barely hear anything over his heart bruising his ribcage and blood rushing in his ears, but relief floods him seeing Fuyuhiko looking unharmed. Fuyuhiko’s concern only grows on his face when Hajime doesn’t respond, doesn’t move.

Fuyuhiko closes the distance between them. “Hajime, what is it? Did some—”

His words are cut off as Hajime reaches out and grabs the partially open flaps of Fuyuhiko’s shirt and pulls Fuyuhiko into a kiss that knocks their teeth in his haste and clumsiness. But he kisses through the pain and his hands slide into Fuyuhiko’s shirt feeling skin and warmth and life. His hands slip to Fuyuhiko’s waist, pulling him even closer, lifting him to his toes so he can feel Fuyuhiko’s heart beat against his chest.

Eyes screwed shut, Hajime falls into the taste and feel of his mobster boyfriend. Fuyuhiko tries to speak, and Hajime uses the opportunity to lick into Fuyuhiko’s mouth and Fuyuhiko stops trying to talk and holds onto Hajime, kissing back. Fuyuhiko’s hands go up to Hajime’s shoulders and the back of his neck, returning Hajime’s embrace.

The kiss is almost a fight, at least from Hajime’s end. He pushes and Fuyuhiko tries to gentle him, coax him into something softer, tries to calm him through lingering presses of his mouth, gentle nibbles against his lip. And it starts to work. Hajime slows down, the fear and desperation fueling him fizzling out with Fuyuhiko in his arms alive and well. He begins to ease off, his bruising grip softening into a hold that turns into a caress against hip bones.

When Hajime pulls away, his lips are sore and so are some of his teeth. He’s out of breath and his heart is easing into an even, less frantic cadence. He looks down at Fuyuhiko, cataloguing the healthy flush on his cheeks and ears, his swollen lips parted in breath and glistening with spit.

“Hello to you too.” Fuyuhiko smiles up at him and Hajime remembers why he was so angry and scared.

“You were shot! And you didn’t tell me?”

“Ah,” Fuyuhiko winces. He glances to his arm and Hajime shoves up the sleeve, revealing white bandages. “It’s nothing, just a scratch. Literally. And it’s been taken care of.”

None of that does much to assuage Hajime’s worry.

“You know what I do and that sometimes things like this happens,” Fuyuhiko says. “It comes with the territory. If you don’t want it…” It’s an echo of his response when Hajime told Fuyuhiko he loved him. A normal person would have said they loved him back, or said they didn’t. But no, Fuyuhiko tried to give Hajime an out by scaring him off, revealing that he was the head of the Kuzuryuu yakuza clan.

“I know,” Hajime sighs. “But call me, or have someone call me. I don’t want to find out you got shot through housewives’ gossip at the grocery store. I can’t promise to not worry about you, though. My end of this package.”

Fuyuhiko grins, it’s intimate and knowing. “Oh, I’m more than okay with that.”


End file.
